


五次乔想回家

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: 名叫乔的男孩 [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 按：本篇直接用超凡双子刊的一些设定，比如小乔十岁，大米十三岁，小乔还不能飞等
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: 名叫乔的男孩 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830958
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 按：本篇直接用超凡双子刊的一些设定，比如小乔十岁，大米十三岁，小乔还不能飞等

这真的是一个奇怪的世界，当乔看着他眼前的超人、蝙蝠侠，第一次这么想。而从对方还没来得及将惊愕藏起来的表情，他们应该也在想着同一件事。

“所以你是……”超人终于开口，磕磕绊绊地，“呃，另一个世界的，我的，呃。”

“他的等位基因位点和你相同。”罗宾说，他就是乔掉下来砸到的那个倒霉鬼，然后还三言两语把乔骗回蝙蝠洞里用氪石压制住，并抽了一管血拿去化验。

（注：一个人有23对（46条）染色体，同一对染色体同一位置上的一对基因称为等位基因，一般一个来自父亲，一个来自母亲。亲子鉴定中的DNA鉴定就是靠这个等位基因。）

要不是这个世界的正义联盟终于打退了外星入侵者，超人和蝙蝠侠也及时赶了回来，不然乔就快顶不住罗宾的凶狠盘问，只好承认他自己是超人的克隆体了。

就算是现在，站在乔面前的两个超级英雄，看起来也很不英雄，超人的披风烧焦了边角，身上还带着从战场刚退下来残余的狼藉。

蝙蝠侠站在更外围一些的地方，若有所思地打量着乔，他专注的视线让乔有点毛骨悚然，但蝙蝠侠只是轻轻地唔了一声，并没说什么。

“是母盒的作用，”钢骨说，他被临时叫过来对乔进行检查， “他身上还有力量的残余痕迹，但这到底是怎么发生的，我还需要一点时间去验证。”

“所以——”超人犹豫地拉长了声音。乔看着他，有点着迷：他看起来真的和老爸一模一样，无论是声音还是样子，除了神态上要更年轻一点点。实际上，在超人刚走进来时，乔差点真的跳起来扑到他怀里去了。“这是说——”

“在钢骨研究清楚前，他必须暂时留在我们这个世界这边了。”蝙蝠侠说，乔猛地抬头看他，这才意识到情况比自己想象中要糟糕得多。

“那是什么意思？你们不能现在把我送回去吗？”他困惑地说，逐一看着周围的人，最后定在克拉克脸上，那个年轻版本的超人也坦诚地看回来。

钢骨开口说：“这很复杂，首先，我们不知道母盒是怎么把你送过来的——”

“可罗宾看见我了，”乔试图插嘴，达米安在他身后啧了一声，“就在那个母盒启动的时候，他看见我掉下来的，难道你们就不能再次把它打开，好让我照原样回去吗？”

成年人们沉默交换了一会眼神。最后超人半蹲下身来，把手放在他单薄的小肩膀上，轻轻握了握。 “我们从来没有尝试过主动打开过类似的时空通道，我们不知道会发生什么事，在百分百确定之前，我不能让你去冒这个险。”

他脸上带着乔熟悉的每次老爸试着和他讲道理都会有的那种坚定又耐心的神色，乔没忍住撅起嘴来。

“可我想要回家。”他委屈地抗议道，“我必须回去！如果发现我不见了，老爸和老妈会怎么想呢？他们会着急的！”

他喊着，眼泪忽然涌上来，连超人也被他弄得措手不及，迟疑了一下才有点僵硬地把他拉进怀里，笨拙地拍着他的背后。

“我明白，我明白，”超人在他头顶上说，乔莫名地感觉更委屈了，他把脸藏进超人的披风里，用力地吸了吸鼻子， “我们会尽快想办法的，相信我。你一定能够回去的。”

但在那之前，乔还是不得不暂时留在这个奇怪的世界里。

在这个世界，一切都和他熟悉那个极其相似，却又非常不同。

比如说这个世界的超人（乔还是忍不住在心里悄悄叫他老爸），他也是个记者，被乔纳森和玛莎抚养长大，也有一个名叫露易丝·莱恩的同事，但他们并没有在一起，非但没有，这个某种意义上还算是他老爸的平行世界年轻版本的超人，居然和蝙蝠侠是一对。

这简直完全说不通，乔在之前从没想过，如果老爸不和老妈在一起，他们各自会是什么样。

这个变化也使得，这个世界完完全全没有另一个乔。

这也让乔感觉有说不出的古怪。

现在他这个年轻的老爸又和蝙蝠侠在一起了，四舍五入，也约等于蝙蝠侠变成了乔另一个老爸？

额，乔抖掉一身鸡皮疙瘩，这件事哪怕想想都觉得太奇怪了。

而更古怪的是，他们——他们是指克拉克和乔——还要住在韦恩庄园，和蝙蝠侠还有罗宾住在一起。相比之下，蝙蝠侠就是布鲁斯·韦恩，还有罗宾就是他的儿子这件事简直一点也不值得惊奇了。

“我们只是暂住而已。”克拉克说，脸有点红，乔发现，他年轻版本的老爸真的很容易脸红，尤其在蝙蝠侠身边。“一等我的公寓问题解决了，我们就能住回去了。”

这就是乔眼下的生活，他就像一不留神掉进兔子洞的爱丽丝，跑进了一个这里那里都和他的世界有点点不同的世界，结果不知怎么的，就一点也不一样了。

唯一没有变的是，在这边，作为一个十岁的孩子，乔每天也必须要去学校。

“为什么我还要去学校？”蝙蝠侠在早餐时提起这件事，乔第一反应是拒绝，“我又不会一直呆在这边。”

再者，乔又想了想，他不认识这边的老师或同学，学校里也没有一个他的朋友。切，那去学校还有什么意思嘛。

“钢骨还在研究母盒要如何操作，但就像克拉克已经说过了，你不是一个小白鼠，乔纳森，我们不能随便把你塞回去却不考虑你的安全。”蝙蝠侠说，哪怕穿着一件白衬衫在吃早餐，不知怎么的也始终很有蝙蝠侠的气势，“开启一个时空通道并且确保它就通向你来的那个世界，并不是能在24小时就做到的事，相反，我们可能需要很多时间，在这之前，你也不能一直无所事事地待在庄园里。你需要去学校。”

乔睁大眼睛，他无法反驳，只好点了点头。

“我反对！”达米安不高兴地说， “我才不要和他去同一个学校！”

但他的反对显然无效，几分钟之后，他也已经背起书包，虽然嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地很不高兴，还是被塞到了乔旁边的位子里，一起出发去学校了。

搭乘着韦恩家的直升飞机。

好吧，在这一刻，乔终于能确定了，这真的是一个非常非常奇怪的世界。


	2. Chapter 2

尽管乔已经或多或少地接受这个世界的古怪，但和达米安，aka罗宾当朋友，依然还是乔做过最奇怪的事。

你可能会说，他老爸和蝙蝠侠也是朋友啊，这有什么奇怪的呢。但在乔的世界里，超人和蝙蝠侠，首先是工作搭档，他们总是一起行动，因为世界需要他们这么做，然后才是他们的个人选择。

老爸总是说蝙蝠侠是他最好的朋友，虽然他也经常会被他这个好朋友气得要死，但哪怕他们发生争执，也总会和好如初。就连老妈都取笑过超人和蝙蝠侠就是一对工作配偶。

超人和蝙蝠侠是世界最佳搭档，但蝙蝠侠只是一个普通人，不管他有多少高科技的小玩意，他完全没有一点超能力，有什么是超人做不到必须有蝙蝠侠才能完成的呢？

但确实有些事是超人不能自己做到的，有些事只有朋友才能做到。

只有在朋友面前，超人可以不是超人，他是来自小镇的克拉克，不必用眼镜来伪装自己，所有他的秘密，他所在乎所珍视的人和事，也都会被同等地珍视和保护着。

在乔的心里，总是先是“老爸”，然后才是“超人”。对乔来说，他们没什么不同。

但现在，他遇见另一个超人，或者说，克拉克。

克拉克总是为截稿日期忙碌，不像老爸已经学会了用他的超级速度作弊；克拉克在逮到男孩们半夜偷吃点心时，会竖起手指说我们谁也不告诉阿尔弗雷德；克拉克会被他们在学校里的小恶作剧逗得直笑，一点也不像老爸那么严肃；

克拉克住在蝙蝠侠的房子里，在蝙蝠侠的餐厅里用餐，在以为没人看见的时候悄悄握住蝙蝠侠的手；克拉克带他们飞回堪萨斯过周末，远足和宿营，达米安声称那是给小孩子的过家家游戏，最后却比所有人钓的鱼都多……

克拉克会做所有超人不会做的事，但克拉克也依然是超人。在克拉克温和而坚定的声音里，乔也能听出他熟悉的老爸的语调，感觉微妙又奇特，但一旦你渐渐习惯了，也就没什么可奇怪的了。

等等，他刚才是想说什么来着，哦，对，和达米安做朋友。

或者该说，和达米安不做朋友。

毕竟，从第一天达米安就大声宣布，他们不是朋友。

乔没有专门计数，但保守估计，他大概也就冲着乔喊了一百次吧。

当然，不管他说一百次还是一千次，并不能改变他们要一起上学，一起午餐，一起回家，还要一起做作业的事实。在蝙蝠侠不肯带罗宾一起夜巡的夜晚，他们还会偷偷溜出去，然后再一起被超人半路上拎回来。

只要你们保证下不为例，我们就谁也不告诉蝙蝠侠，超人会这么说，然后罗宾把白眼翻上天。

这么说很奇怪，但乔越来越喜欢这里这个并不属于他的世界。不是说他已经忘了要回家的事，但他在这边过得也不能说不开心。他喜欢克拉克，喜欢玛莎，喜欢韦恩庄园，也喜欢蝙蝠洞，也同样喜欢蝙蝠侠和罗宾。

实际上，现在蝙蝠侠已经是乔最喜欢的正联成员了，当然了，他最最喜欢的还是超人。

当然，和他“不是朋友”的罗宾，非常鄙视他这种随遇而安的态度。这天晚上，在超人和蝙蝠侠因正联任务而离开庄园后，他又神不知鬼不觉地摸进乔的房间，把他摇醒，试图说动他一起出去。

“我们跟他们保证过不会再溜出去了。”乔打着呵欠提醒他，“记得吗？”

“拜托，你实际上的父母都还在另一个平行宇宙里，在这样的情况下，你装乖宝宝有什么意义吗？”达米安说，“等你回去时他们什么都不会知道。”

这还真是，有理有据。但乔还是犹豫着。“你想要去哪里？”

答案是大都会，星球日报社。

“莱克斯·卢瑟之前因为陷害超人，制造了国会爆炸案而被捕入狱，但他越狱跑了，星球日报的露易丝·莱恩得到消息，他又在秘密进行一些针对超人的事。”达米安说，他熟练地撬开窗户，示意乔钻进去，自己也闪身而入。

“你又是怎么知道的？”

达米安瞄他一眼，“蝙蝠侠和超人有在讨论是不是该采取一些行动，我听到了。”

乔眨了眨眼，震惊了：“你居然窃听蝙蝠侠！还有超人！”

达米安只是哼了一声，“赶快找到你平行世界的老妈的工作电脑，然后我们就能闪人了。”

乔正要回答，忽然一僵，想要提醒达米安时已经晚了，眼前已经灯光大亮。一个红发女子靠在墙边，似笑非笑地看着这两个鬼鬼祟祟溜进来干坏事的小鬼。

“哎呀，看看我发现了谁？”著名的露易丝·莱恩面带浅笑，说道，“我是不是该往某个号码打一个儿童走失招领电话，嗯，两位小朋友？”

乔的心怦怦乱跳着，莫名一阵鼻酸。这两周来，这个带着笑意轻轻责骂他的温柔声音从他生活里暂时消失了。因为有那么多新鲜事，冲淡了他回家的迫切感，有那么几个瞬间，乔甚至悄悄觉得，暂时没有老妈跟在他背后时时刻刻提醒他该干什么，规定他不能这样也不能那样，实在太好了。

直到现在，乔才知道自己错了，他想要回家，哪怕天天被老妈耳提面命，要按时睡觉，要收拾房间，要吃难吃的蔬菜……他还是想要回家，想要和爸爸妈妈在一起。


	3. Chapter 3

就像这个世界的超人和他的老爸之间存在有着无数相同和不同之处，这个世界的露易丝·莱恩也和乔记得的老妈极其相似却又有微妙的不同。

但当她似笑非笑一声不吭地盯着他们看的时候，乔发誓，她吓人程度比起老妈完全有过之而无不及。

有很多次乔是真的怀疑过老妈是不是有读心的超能力，特别是她慧眼如炬逮住他拖延时间不睡觉或把蔬菜偷偷丢掉的时候。她越是表现得不动声色，就越有可能已经揪住了他的小尾巴。

“在我给警察打电话报告这起闯入事件之前，”露易丝冲他们扬了扬手机，“你们还有最后一次机会，坦白告诉我为什么你们会出现在这里。”

两个男孩互相瞟了对方一眼。乔一阵心虚，达米安却相当无所谓，五分钟前，他试图在露易丝不备时射出麻醉针剂，但被乔阻止了。‘不准对我（平行世界的）老妈动手！’乔从齿缝里嘶声说，结果现在达米安就摆出了这么一副非暴力但也不合作的姿态。

“我们只是——”乔努力搜刮着借口，“我们只是非常非常崇拜超人，咳，”他身边的达米安鼻子里哼了好大一声，毫不掩饰对他这个蹩脚谎言的鄙夷。

乔硬着头皮往下编，“我们知道你采访过很多很多次超人，我很喜欢你写的他的故事，我只想要知道一些超人的事，像，他私底下是个什么样的人？他真的在北极有一座堡垒吗？”

“哦，谢谢，我很受宠若惊，” 露易丝说，“不过有趣的是，我记得很清楚，在我写过的所有超人的报道里，我从没有提起过他是否住在地球或任何地方。”

达米安非常不给面子地噗嗤笑了，乔涨红了脸。露易丝冲他们摇头。

“好了，男孩们，最后一次机会。你们到底来这干嘛？”

有人从外面礼貌地敲了敲窗玻璃，他们都吃了一惊，下一秒超人已经从几十层高楼的窗户外进到了房间里。他看清了房间里双方对峙的态势，冲露易丝不太好意思地露出笑容。

“嗨，抱歉，我没想到他们会到这里来……我马上就把他们带回去。”他说，乔已经跳起来往他身边凑了，达米安也慢吞吞地站起来。

“没想到这个理由可不够好。”露易丝不太高兴地说，她狐疑地看了看乔，又看了看超人，忽然恍然大悟，“我的天啊，他是不是——别告诉我你的族人又要来地球了？”

克拉克语塞，“不，是，也不是，这里很复杂，”他叹气，乔奇妙地看着他们，泛起强烈到可怕的既视感。“我能明天再跟你解释吗？”

“别以为你能逃得过去。”露易丝威胁道，她再次怀疑地看了一眼乔，摆摆手示意他们可以走了。

“我能再来见你吗？”克拉克弯身准备一手一个把他们带走，乔冲动地开口问，露易丝看着他，他脸又红了，慌慌张张地解释：“我，呃，我想进入校报，但我不知道该怎么做，你是我最喜欢的记者，拜托，我能再来找你吗？”

露易丝看着克拉克，眼神明显在说“这孩子是怎么回事”。克拉克耸了耸肩，她想了想，“你可以来找我，但下一次记得先打电话，还有从正门进来。”

乔高兴地咧开了嘴，在克拉克把他们俩轻轻抱起来从窗户里飞出去前，抓紧时间冲着她做了个一个童子军礼。“我保证，女士。”

她果然被逗笑了，一直目送着他们飞上夜空，才走过来关上窗户。

他们的这次小冒险，最终以罗宾再度被禁足为结局，乔暂时没有被波及。一直等到了第二天，克拉克才再次提起了那件事。

自从乔来到这个世界之后，他第一次看见克拉克板起了脸，非常严肃地告诉他他们像那样进行私自调查，还不和任何人报备一声的行为是多么莽撞和危险。

“你才十岁，乔，”他说，“你还远远没准备好去面对这些事。”

“但达米安才比我大三岁，他甚至和蝙蝠侠出去夜巡，去打击犯罪，”乔觉得有点不公平。“为什么他就可以？”

“那是蝙蝠侠和罗宾之间经过各种权衡所作出的共同决定，他们有他们做事的方式。我尊重它，不代表我完全赞同。但我对此也没有置喙的余地。”

在他们谈话的背景里，原本事不关己地坐在图书室那头的蝙蝠侠，这时抬头迅速看过来一眼。

“但你不一样，我知道我不是你真正的爸爸，但既然他不在这里，我必须承担起照看你的责任。”克拉克继续说，他严肃地看着乔，“昨天你们很幸运，只是露易丝发现了你们，但如果万一是其他人呢？你可能觉得自己不会受伤，所以没想那么多，但哪怕只是有人察觉你和超人之间丝丝缕缕的关系，都会带来更多麻烦和混乱，那些认识你的人，你的老师，你的同学，还有你的朋友，甚至都可能受到牵连或受伤，你明白吗？”

乔在椅子里慢慢缩成一小团。他嘟囔了一声。

“乔？”

“对不起……老爸老妈也总是这么说，只是我有时候会忘记。”他垂头丧气地答，“对不起。”

“没关系，”克拉克说，揉了揉他头发，“实际上，我正想说，我房东告诉我公寓已经没问题了，我们很快就能搬回去，你从那里去学校也更方便，还有露易丝也是，我会找时间跟她解释清楚你的身份，如果你很想见露易丝，你也能随时打电话去报社找她，这样可以吗？”

乔立即欢呼一声跳起来，克拉克笑着接住他，把他提起来往上抛两下才放下。乔实在太高兴了，他转向达米安，想跟他分享这份喜悦，却忽然发现，在图书室另一边，一大一小两个韦恩都显得神色微妙，气氛也和他们这边大不相同。

乔仰起头看克拉克。克拉克也察觉了，他看了过去，和蝙蝠侠眼神交错一瞬，又若无其事地转开视线。乔再次产生了那奇怪的既视感。

“发生什么事了吗？”他一直忍到睡觉时，藏在被窝里偷偷给达米安发短信才问出来：“你以后都不用和我一起去学校了，我们也不用住在这里了，我以为你会高兴呢！”

那头如石牛入海，一点动静都没有。

“😟”

“😖”

“😑”

“😡”

“👿”

他正准备发出更多表情，达米安终于回了：“够了。真幼稚。他们吵架了。”

乔跃跃欲试正想更幼稚地给他发个😾的表情，看见那五个字愣住了：“什么？为什么？”然后马上想到：“是因为我们偷偷跑出去吗？”

“我怎么知道？难道你的父母从来不吵架吗？”

“我爸妈才不吵架。”乔回道，“我爸爸倒是总会和蝙蝠侠吵架——哦。”

他们不约而同地沉默了几秒。

“我的估计是因为父亲不想要肯特搬回大都会。”达米安说，“实际上肯特的公寓一周前早就没问题了，但他都没提起过要搬回去的事。现在感觉真奇怪。”

“你妈妈和蝙蝠侠吵过架吗？”乔不由好奇地问。

“他们不吵架。”稍停，“她只会策划一系列绑架暗杀计划。”

乔对着手机噗嗤笑了，过了几秒才意识到这好像不是在开玩笑。“真的？天啊。幸好她没有成功。”

手机屏幕因为长时间没活动而暗了下去，乔翻了个身，还是一点睡意都没有，他想了想，再次输入：“嗨，我忽然想喝热巧克力，我们厨房见？”

漫长的几秒后：“好。”

等他们到了厨房，两个人才发现，在想要和得到之间，他们还缺一个关键因素：阿尔弗雷德。毕竟罗宾再无所不能，再砍人如切瓜（“有时候我真的希望你是在和我开玩笑。”乔表示。）他也确实有自己的空白盲点，比如，怎么做一杯热巧克力。

他们大眼瞪小眼片刻，乔决定主动一把。“我可以试试看。”他说，透视着周围的橱柜找原料，“哦，找到了。”拉过椅子就要站上去。

一双手按在他肩膀上，“我来吧。”

乔立即像中了定身术一样不动了。他向后仰头看着永远都神出鬼没的蝙蝠侠，大气不敢出，乖乖地照着对方的指示和达米安一起排排坐下，看着蝙蝠侠用小锅加热牛奶，再把切碎的巧克力倒下去慢慢搅拌。

巧克力浓郁的香气在厨房里弥漫开，乔深吸了口气，看着蝙蝠侠熟练地在巧克力上又加了棉花糖，不由自己地傻笑起来。

他们默默地喝着热巧克力，蝙蝠侠默默地收拾善后，直到：“……你和克拉克吵架了吗？”乔突兀地开口，蝙蝠侠从肩膀往后瞟了一眼，乔有点心虚。“就是，克拉克说我们要回大都会去，可是，好像你不是很高兴。”

蝙蝠侠闻言瞄了自己儿子一眼，达米安继续沉着冷静地啜饮他的热巧克力，仿佛这事和自己一点关系都没有，乔则睁着和超人如出一辙的蓝色大眼睛，天真无辜得不像话。

“我并没有不高兴。”蝙蝠侠说，“只是有时候人们对一件事会有不同意见。”

所以他们真的吵架了，还是因为他。乔肩膀肉眼可见地塌下去。“如果我能快点回去就好了，这样你们就不会吵——有不同意见了。”

“和你无关，”蝙蝠侠说，“不管有没有你，有些事我们总是要开始讨论的。”

乔似懂非懂， “嗯，不过也没关系啦，”他又喝了一大口巧克力，精神重新振作了一点点。“等再过几天克拉克就会忘记你们吵架的事了。每次我老爸和蝙蝠侠——我是说我们的蝙蝠侠，吵架，他也从来不会记很久的。”

蝙蝠侠莞尔，他转头看了一眼门口，乔才发现，不知什么克拉克也已经下楼来了。他站在厨房外看着他们，闻言想笑，同时又竭力想维持严肃的模样。

“已经很晚了，喝完巧克力就赶快刷牙回房间睡觉。”

但两个小朋友还是又多磨蹭了一阵子，直到巧克力都喝得一滴不剩，才被大人们催促着离开了。乔蹬蹬蹬跑上楼梯，又忍不住回头看一眼，正好看见克拉克走到蝙蝠侠身边，他们一动不动地看着对方，蝙蝠侠把手抬起来放在克拉克的脸上。

然后乔眼前一黑， “相信我，”达米安捂住他的眼睛，在他耳边说：“你肯定不会想看见那个的。”

乔把他手拉下来，莫名其妙地看他，又看了一眼那边。噢，咦，哎呀。

他跟在达米安身后冲上楼，同时想着，他真的真的应该赶快回家了。不然再过久一点，他就要开始觉得超人和蝙蝠侠在一起是天经地义的事了。


	4. Chapter 4

乔立即就喜欢上了克拉克在大都会的单身公寓。虽然这么说感觉有点对不起阿尔弗雷德，但他确实更愿意住在一个能够随时高兴就能跳上沙发随便乱蹦的地方，而不用担心着在他前后左右的古董家具还有易碎瓷器到底价值多少个零。

唯一让乔觉得遗憾的是，离开韦恩家就意味着再也没有阿尔弗雷德特制小甜饼了。唉唉唉。

事实证明他多虑了，他们搬回大都会的第三天，也是又一个周一，下课时间，达米安一脸想要掐死什么人的阴狠出现在他的教室里，咚一声把打包得堪称艺术品的一个小盒砸在他面前。乔都不用拆开，就能嗅到那股特别的香气。

他咧开嘴笑起来，刚想道谢就被达米安一个眼神逼得把话吞了回去。

“下不为例，”达米安压着嗓子说，“我才不做你的免费外送服务呢。”

“下次阿尔弗雷德送你来上学时，我可以自己去拿的呀，”乔毫不在意他的恶劣态度，厚着脸皮说，“我还可以每天都去停机坪那里迎接你的！”

达米安对天翻了个白眼，“随便你。对了，我父亲出门了，他要去法国出差几天，他同意我可以去大都会肯特的公寓过夜，只要我完成家教的功课。”

乔惊喜地咦了一声，直接从椅子里跳起来，“太好了！一定会很好玩的！”他举起手来，又在达米安的冷漠目光里悻悻然收回去。

“严重怀疑，”达米安说，“你对好玩的理解完全还在小孩子的范畴。对你来说，枕头大战就是刺激的对战了。”

几个小时后，乔就让他为这句话付出了代价。事实证明，在相对狭小的客厅里，尽管没有了大量可游走的空间，却更加能激出人的好胜心理。乔凭借着氪星人作弊的超能力，抓着一个羽毛枕头就达成了把罗宾一路追击甚至逼到墙角的伟绩。

然后罗宾恼羞成怒地掏出了蝙蝠镖，羽毛纷飞如雪，顺便还把正在电脑前努力赶稿的克拉克一秒变成了圣诞老人。

“你们啊——”“圣诞老人”又好笑又无奈，说到一半忽然一顿，乔很熟悉那个瞬间变得严肃的神情，又是世界的某处有人需要超人了。

果然，下一秒克拉克已经伸手拉松了领带，另一手拂掉眉毛上的白色羽毛絮，“在我回来前，你们俩负责把这里收拾干净，好吗？”

他们一起看着那一抹红披风消失在天际线上。整个公寓只剩下他们俩了，乔捡起那只肚子瘪下去的羽毛枕头，正想开始打扫，忽然听见达米安说：

“我查清楚他们为什么会起争执了。”

“哈？”乔疑惑地看他。说老实话，他都快忘了之前他们讨论过的事。

“我在蝙蝠洞的电脑上找到了钢骨发过来的一条信息，提到了你的名字。”达米安变戏法一样掏出平板电脑，把屏幕转向他。“你难道不觉得奇怪，为什么钢骨花了这么长时间，却还是无法知道你到底从哪里来，或该怎么把你送回去吗？实际上他们已经知道了，他们只是没说。”

“但为什么？”乔不解，“为什么他们要骗我呢？”

他忽然觉得伤心，他一直乖乖等着，相信这边的超人还有正义联盟会找到办法送他回去。这种信任是自然而然的，他从没想过克拉克可能会瞒着他。

毕竟，如果连超人都不能相信，你还能相信谁呢？

达米安耸肩， “我不知道，但我们可以直接去问钢骨。”

“怎么问？”

达米安伸出手，掌心是一个通讯器，乔眨眼：“你偷了——”

“我用超人的通讯器给钢骨发了信息，让他过来这里。”他示意乔去着手做准备，“在超人解决那个山火危机回来之前，我们大概还有十几分钟的时间。”

“你真的确定吗？”乔还是犹豫着，“蝙蝠侠和超人肯定让他什么也别说，我们要怎么让他告诉我们？”

达米安笑容里有股邪气，他翻转手腕，手套周围的空气里一阵波动。“第一步，我们先要把他拿下。”

“要是你哪天忽然想干坏事该多可怕啊。”乔既钦佩又后怕地说，看着已经瘫倒在玄关处的钢骨，达米安切了声。

这个计划简单得几乎不费吹灰之力：钢骨自以为收到了超人发出的求助信息，过来帮忙照看他们，刚进门就毫无防备地被击倒了——除了黑进超人的通讯器之外，达米安还专门下载了蝙蝠侠最新版本的如何在必要时拿下联盟成员的N种方案之一。

“只要我愿意，我做任何事都会是最好的。”他傲然道，看着平板上显示下载进度已经完成，“好了，将斯通重启吧。你要是于心不忍还可以把他搬到椅子上。”

这就是钢骨从这次字面意义上的脑中风里重启过来所看见的场景：自己好好地坐在椅子上，乔站在近前处小心翼翼地观察他，“钢骨先生，你还好吗？”他说，钢骨想回答，又觉得不对，他完全没有记忆自己是怎么就——

“是你们？你们黑进了超人的通讯器？你们袭击了我？”他倒吸了一口气，乔歉疚地移开了视线，等于不打自招，证实了他的猜测。在平板上忙碌的达米安发出一个意义不明的啧声。“为什么你们要这么做？”

“为了真相。”达米安抬起头来，绿眼睛闪着冷酷的光芒，“顺便一提，我正在看你给正联的结果报告，为什么你们要骗我们说你们还不知道怎么把他送回去，你明明已经弄清楚他从哪里来的。”

“什么？！真的？”乔不觉惊喜地叫了出来，“这么说我终于能回去了吗？”

他期待地来回看着他们，但没人回答。乔慢慢意识到不对劲，“难道不是吗？”

“我想最好是你来回答他的问题，钢骨。”达米安说。

“抱歉，我们没法送你回去，乔纳森，”钢骨迎着乔期待里又带一丝忐忑的眼神，回答：“因为理论上，你并没有在你不该在的地方。”

“可是为什么？”乔问，“我并不属于这个世界啊。我的爸爸妈妈，还有其他事情，都和这里完全不一样。”

“实际上，所有的证据都显示，你确实属于这里。”钢骨说，“或者说，你本该是属于这里的。我知道这么听起来很难理解，但这就是真相。”

“我们一开始认为你是从平行的宇宙进入了我们的世界，但并非通过我们理解的那种路径。我们生活在三维空间的世界，但母盒的力量过于强大，它打开了高维空间，而你本属于我们这个世界在更广阔的维度里存在着的无数个可能之一的世界。”

乔呆呆地看着他，他听到了钢骨说的每一个字，却无法真正理解那是什么意思。“但，我的爸爸和妈妈——他们怎么办——”

“他们就是克拉克和露易丝，只是因为种种原因他们没能走到拥有你的那一步。”

“我不能回到那个他们结了婚还有了我的世界吗？”乔茫然地问。

钢骨说：“不幸的是，宇宙会自行修复它自己，当你被带入这个世界时，和你相关的一切也已经因此而改变了。抱歉，乔纳森，我们对此无能为力。”

乔只能盯着他看，他无法思考，无法理解，脑子里只剩下一团黏黏糊糊的乱缠在一起的东西，在痛苦中无声尖叫着。“改变了，”他重复道，然后猛地摇头，“不，我不相信，这不可能，一定还有别的办法让我回去的，不可能是这样的，我不相信——”

在说到最后一个字时，他终于没忍住尖叫起来，钢骨伸出手，似乎想要安抚他。乔躲开了他的手，直接从窗户里跳出去，跑了。

露易丝挂掉电话，瞄了瞄墙上的挂钟，对于大多数生活在城市里的人来说，夜晚的生活才刚刚开始。从阳台的落地窗外看出去，层层楼宇的灯火遥遥呼应，相伴着头顶上幽蓝色的天幕。

她一边慢吞吞地走出去，一边思考着，夜风温柔地扑在她面颊上。在开口前，她靠在阳台上，凝望着前方光影变幻的城市夜晚，耐心地多等了一会。

“你想要进来吗？”她平静地说，“克拉克打电话告诉我发生什么事了，不是说你就一定要和我谈，你什么不说也可以，只是一想到有人扒在我阳台外面，实在让我有点提心吊胆的，你甚至还不能飞，对不对？”

在她的位置下方，传来一个清楚的抽气声。露易丝稍稍倾身向外张望，只能看见那里团着一个小小的身影，她试探着把手伸下去，过了一会，一只小手犹豫地握了上来。

“我不知该去哪里。”几分钟后，移动到沙发上再次团成一团的乔闷着声音道，“我知道你不是我妈妈，但——”

“嘿，别担心这个，我说了你可以来找我的，”露易丝说，看着眼前又一次把脸埋进膝盖里的男孩，“只要你愿意，你随时都可以来找我的，克拉克那里也是一样。”

那双蓝眼睛抬起来，飞快地朝她闪动了一下。她说下去：“我知道你可能觉得很难过，有些时候，大人们就是这么可恶的，我们总会想要等到足够好的时机才跟你们说一些重要的事，但这不代表我们就想要欺骗你，你明白吗？”

那颗乱糟糟的黑发脑袋点了点，又摇了摇。“我知道。”闷闷的声音从双臂间发出，“我知道他不是……我并没有生他的气……我只是……”

露易丝耐心地等着，乔又把脸埋在胳膊里好久，才挪出来对上她，蓝眼睛湿漉漉地，眼眶也有点发红，他又吸了吸鼻子。

“我只是真的很想很想回家。哪怕只是一会也好……我想要告诉爸爸妈妈，我真的很爱他们……我从没想过有一天我会离开他们，然后再也回不去了……”一大颗眼泪从那双蓝眼睛里滚落出来，滑到那张已经被泪痕冲得乱七八糟的小脸上，“我从没跟她……跟你说过……呜……”

露易丝向前把那整个哭得直打颤的小小身躯揽入怀里，乔依偎在她身前，胡乱地用两只手抹着泪。露易丝抽了纸巾，给他擦掉脸上的鼻涕和眼泪。

等他情绪发泄得差不多了，安静地靠在她怀里轻声吸鼻子，她才说，“我想他们肯定一直都明白，哪怕你不说，她肯定也知道你有多爱她，我一点也不怀疑这件事。”

乔泪眼模糊地抬起脸看她：“你肯定？”

“非常肯定，”露易丝说，她捧住那张小脸，对他保证，“只要是关于你的事，她肯定什么都知道的。”


	5. Chapter 5

这本该是一个幸福快乐的大结局了，乔最终还是心满意足地接受了现实，他从自己的世界走丢了，但到最后，他的家人还是回到了他身边。

至此事事圆满，人人欢喜。

只除了一个人。

罗宾很不高兴。

因为罗宾又被蝙蝠侠禁足了。

因为罗宾，引用蝙蝠侠的话，“擅自动用了蝙蝠侠的备用方案，在并非必要的前提下攻击了一名正义联盟成员且丝毫无悔改之心”，因此这个暑假，罗宾都被取消了夜巡资格。他还得抽出时间去正义联盟的基地，也就是正义大厅替钢骨值班，监控世界各处可能发生的危情，作为他对正联成员之一所采取的极端手段的补偿。

乔则自告奋勇陪他一起接受惩罚，毕竟，达米安都是为了他才会设计那个陷阱袭击钢骨的。反正在暑假开始后他也几乎完全住到了庄园里。

在这个再稀松平常不过的周末早晨，乔打着呵欠走进餐厅。他爬上达米安身边的椅子，半睡半醒地啃了半块松饼，才忽然发现阿尔弗雷德居然不在，负责给他们做早餐的是昨天晚上才从大都会过来的克拉克。

“阿尔弗雷德决定利用他的休假，出去过一个平静的周末。”克拉克意有所指地说，很明确那个不平静因素就是餐桌上另一对父子。

“我的做法是必要的！”达米安依旧坚持自己没做错，“你们骗了我们，我只不过是用自己的办法找到真相。你不能因为这样就惩罚我。”

“不，达米安，我们都知道你不是为了真相。”蝙蝠侠说，一如既往地冷静直接，“等你不再用别人当你的借口，我会考虑恢复你的夜巡。”

乔迷惑地来回看着他们，不明白他们在说什么，但达米安居然没反驳，只是悻悻然地转向克拉克： “我也要咖啡，超级老爸。”

“太多咖啡因会阻碍你的身体发育，达米安，如果你不想继续比乔矮的话，最好尽可能地少喝。”克拉克头也不抬地拒绝了他，在他面前放下一杯鲜榨橙汁。看着达米安连续吃瘪又无从发作，乔不由窃笑起来。

早餐后，乔陪着达米安去看他的动物，中途觉得无聊又溜了回去。他在图书室找到了在阅读的克拉克，后者朝他抬头，露出微笑。乔自觉地爬上沙发，窝到他身边。

克拉克捏了捏他的脸蛋，眼睛继续回到他正在阅读的内容上。乔凑过去看了看，为那弯曲繁复的古怪文字咋舌。

“我能问你一件事吗？”他闷了一会，还是没忍住开口道，刚才在餐厅里的那个对话让他回忆起达米安之前说过一次关于超人和蝙蝠侠之间的争吵原因。 “是不是，你和蝙蝠侠之前是因为我吵架了吗？所以你才决定要搬回大都会去？”

他得到了克拉克的全部关注，“不是这样。”克拉克解释说，“当时我们已经知道你必须留下来了，这对我来说是一个很大的改变，我从没有想过要怎么做一个父亲，我也不知道你期待中的爸爸是什么样子——”

乔半跪着直起身，攀在他肩头，又惊又奇地看着他的老爸。“可是，你本来就是了啊。”

克拉克笑了，亲昵地跟他碰了碰头，“我之所以决定要搬回大都会，是因为在庄园里，你差不多是24小时和达米安在一起，很容易受到他的影响。”他委婉地说，“而达米安，有他自己评判和处理事情的方式，那些并不太适合你。当时看来，暂时把你们分开好像是个好主意。”

话虽如此，乔迷惑地指出：“可是，就算我们搬走了，达米安也还是可以过来找我的呀。”

克拉克做了个鬼脸，揽住他，“是啊，当时我没想到这一点。”

乔咯咯笑起来，觉得他老爸怎么傻乎乎的。

“那么现在呢？”他问：“我还是可以继续呆在庄园，和达米安一起，对吧？我保证我不会变成另一个坏脾气的罗宾的。”

“我相信你不会的，毕竟也不是谁都能完美地继承到那只蝙蝠的坏脾气。”克拉克说，宠爱地又捏了捏他脸蛋。

门口传来一声不耐烦的啧声。去照看蝙蝠牛回来的达米安显然也听见了最后那几句对话，不悦地抱起胳膊。

“我正要出发去正义大厅，你是要继续在这里跟超级老爸撒娇呢还是一起来？”他说，乔二话不说就把克拉克的胳膊一掀，飞快地跟上了他身后。

“我们会在晚饭前回来的，再见老爸！”话音未落，人已经不见了。

克拉克一直目送着他们跑出房子，然后又为该怎么出发而争执了起来：

“你可以爬上来，我背着你跳过去。”

“否决。我才不要骑在你那小肩膀上被你带来带去。等你会飞了我们再谈。”

“可是你要满十六岁才能开车！更不提驾驶飞机了！你都没有任何驾驶执照！”

“切。”

最后他们还是选择了一个双方都能接受的折衷方案。克拉克听着他们一路吵吵闹闹离开的声音，无声地微笑起来。

一双手从后方落在他肩上。克拉克从善如流地向后靠进那个怀抱里。

“蝙蝠的坏脾气？”那位如假包换的坏脾气蝙蝠如是说道。

克拉克扬眉，“我喜欢的坏脾气。”他退让道，弯起嘴角去迎接落下来的亲吻。

End

其实这篇文�的初衷之一就是为了如下图这样让达米安叫超人一声 **超级老爸** ：↓  
  



End file.
